Panty Raid
Panty Raid is a non-storyline mission that first becomes available in Chapter 2. The Mission Intro Jimmy is walking in Bullworth Town, when he sees Mr. Burton, poorly disguised with a pair of shades and a fisherman's hat, walk out of Come Hither, an adult store. Burton attempts to claim he was making sure no students were in the store, but he actually says "I was looking for naughty boys." Jimmy, however, goes along with him, agreeing that "that stuff can rot a young man's mind." Burton then asks Jimmy to help him collect the "laundry" he forgot to collect. This turns out to be underwear from the Girls' Dorm. Jimmy agrees to go fetch some, and Burton claims that if Jimmy's caught, he knows nothing. Walkthrough Jimmy must make his way into the girls dorm by climbing up the lattice on the southern edge and into the attic. From there, he makes his way down into a storage room, where he can overhear a conversation between Angie and Christy. Mrs. Peabody is patrolling the halls, and Jimmy must avoid her - if she catches him, he is automatically thrown out of the dorm. He has to collect five different pieces of underwear, presumably from Angie, Christy, Pinky, Lola and Mandy. After getting the last piece, he's spotted by Melody, who panics. Despite Ms. Philips asking the girls to stay calm, Melody pulls the fire alarm, setting off the sprinklers. The door to the storage room is locked, and Jimmy must find a way out of the dorm. If Jimmy runs into the crowd in front of the dorm, he gets a red trouble meter. He can opt to try and outrun the authority figures. He can also take the side door at the end of the first floor hallway and avoid the crowd. Once Jimmy takes the panties to Mr. Burton, who is waiting at the front door of the school, the mission ends. Trivia * Instead of being an authority, Mr. Burton is an adult because of the fact there is no red dot on the mini map after the mission. * As Mr. Burton isn't considered authority in this mission, it is possible for Jimmy to bully him. However, doing so will fail the mission. He is seen walking away after the mission ends; attacking him then will put Jimmy's trouble meter in the red, but it will not cause the mission to fail. Also, if the player bullies him, he will attempt to do a citizen's arrest. If you taunt him he will chase you. He will try to bust you, if he does this in front of a prefect, the prefect will attempt to bust him. * When you are in the first floor halfway, Eunice will attack you. * Edward, Christy and Mandy all have unique lines of dialogue during this mission. * Strangely if you dont do this mission until chapter 3 Mr. Burton will still be in shorts and a white undershirt even though it is winter. Glitch In the Wii version of Bully if Mr. Burton tries to perform citizen's arrest both Jimmy and Mr. Burton will merge into each other and Mr. Burton will make a strange arm movement. Mission video =4UzLWZ4a_Sk Category:Chapter 2 Missions Category:Missions Category:Optional Missions